


Sins of the Saints

by Casandraelf



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, The Author Regrets Everything, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: Aphrodite might have a grudge against Athena for some reason. Apparently her revenge amounts to getting some of her Bronze Saints (and a Gold Saint) laid.





	1. Love at First Fight(Phoenix Ikki x Canis Minor Akira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stray dog fell in love with a dragon, unaware of the phoenix that pursued her.

Akira Sugawara sighed as she walked Shiryu back to the Kido mansion. They had just returned from one hell of an awkward date, one that she asked him to go on. It wasn't that she was endlessly flirting with him so much as it was they had trouble finding common ground beyond their Saint duties. He was quiet, reserved and calm while she was a mouthy, outgoing firecracker most of the time. Every time she tried to start a conversation with him, it quickly hit a wall, leaving them in dead silence. Every attempt she made at trying to do something right seemed to fall flat quickly, from the Chinese place she took him to having been closed due to a sewer pipe beneath it exploding earlier that day to her accidentally breaking a strength testing game with her muscles due to her forgetting to hold back considerably. The only thing that seemed to be going right was the walk back to the mansion, even if it was in silence. Still, she was determined to do something right after such a disastrous date. When they reached the door, she turned to look at him, her expression of shame hidden behind her uncannily realistic painted mask.

 

“Hey, uh...sorry everything seemed to go horribly wrong today, Shiryu. Heh, can't say we didn't try, right? You can't see it, but I'm pretty sure I have a sheepish look on my face,” she told him, rubbing the back of her head nervously. For once, she got a genuine laugh rather than an uncomfortable one out of him.

“Yeah, you're definitely right about that...listen, Akira, you're a really nice girl, and I can tell you were doing your best to make this a good night, but I don't think this'll work out between us.”

She didn't respond, only nodding in reply.

“Yeah...so, uh, see you around, I guess.”

Shiryu nodded as he headed inside, leaving Akira to make the Walk of Shame back to her apartment. Once inside, she took off her mask and flopped onto her bed with a sigh, trying to figure out just what the fuck went wrong aside from every single one of her attempts to make things work. They had known each other ever since they were children. The years they spent training for their Cloths had made them grow apart, but she hoped to be able to reconnect with her childhood crush and, maybe, get into a relationship with him.  
  
Evidently, that wasn't going to happen. The thought made her heart ache.

 

“Well...maybe I can try making it up to him tomorrow,” she thought aloud. “Maybe a fruit basket or something will make him happy. Yeah...he seems like the type who likes fruit. Gonna have to try and find him some he can get in China.” With that thought, she closed her eyes and went to sleep, intent on making her plan a reality the next day.

 

* * *

 

 

It took a while to find some appropriate fruits, but when she was done scrounging around a farmer's market in her area, she had a rather nice basket to give to the Dragon Saint, filled with a few common staples like apples, oranges and bananas but also including some more exotic delicacies, from fresh lychee berries, snakefruit, a bunch of yangmei berries and, of course, a nice, large dragon fruit. A card containing a heartfelt apology for the utter disaster of a date and a hope they could at least be friends completed her gift to Shiryu. She was in high spirits as she went looking for him after putting together the basket. His Cosmos was distinct and fairly easy for her to track. However, she quickly realized he wasn't alone as he sat under a tree, no doubt relaxing. There was a girl with him. The next thing Akira knew, she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

 

“...and after that, we just went our separate ways,” Shiryu told the girl, who giggled a little in response.

“Sounds like God was really working against her for some reason. I can't believe everything she tried failed so spectacularly!”

“Heh, yeah. I feel kind of sorry for her. I couldn't see her face, but I'm sure she was upset that nothing was going right. I got the sense that she was trying to do things she figured I'd like. I guess the arcade was her getting desperate.”

“What do you mean?”

The girl leaned on Shiryu's shoulder as she looked at him, listening as he continued.

“Guess she figured if we couldn't go to a museum or get Chinese, she'd try and win me a prize. I shouldn't have been surprised that it didn't work, though.”

“Shiryu, if you don't mind my asking, what do you think of her? I'm just curious.”

There was silence as Shiryu thought about it. When he came up with something, he replied.

“Honestly, Shunrei, she's annoying. Well-meaning, yes, but annoying. She's got way too much energy for me. Half the time I thought she was going to start bouncing off the walls. Being around her was more of a burden than it was enjoyable.”

 

Akira was stunned. She couldn't believe he thought that about her. Beneath her mask, she began to weep. After a few moments, she set down the basket and walked away, not yet feeling the full shock of the Dragon Saint's words. Once she made it home, she collapsed on her bed and started crying, finally hit with the weight of what Shiryu had said.

“I-I'm annoying, huh? Fine then, Shiryu, you won't have to worry about my stupid ass bothering you ever again!”

Akira wept and wept until her tears were exhausted, and when she did, as the apathy hit, she rolled onto her back and took off her mask with a sigh. Emotion had fueled what she had said earlier, but now she could think clearer after crying.

“...Shiryu...I love you, but if you don't want me, then be happy with someone else. That's what love is: wanting what's best for someone even if you can't give it to them...no matter how much it hurts.”

Akira rolled onto her side with a heavy sigh, staring at the wall.

“Still, I wish I didn't hurt so bad. I wish I could just forget about Shiryu. That way, he can be happy and I can be happy...if there's anyone, anything out there, please do this for me.”

Shutting her eyes, she sighed again.

“Who am I kidding? The only goddess who for sure exists is Athena, and she can't help me at all.”

 

As she let her eyes slip shut, drowsy from her tears, she had no idea that her wish had been heard, and that soon, in an unexpected way, it would be granted.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, Akira, time to wake up.”

The short, black-haired girl groaned as she rubbed her eyes, realizing who it was who spoke.

“...Fuyuki?”

The older, purple-haired Saint was standing in her bedroom, leaning against the doorframe as she waited for her junior to get ready. After brushing her teeth, combing out her hair and dressing, she put on her mask and headed out with her senior.

“You've got a match today,” Fuyuki told her as they climbed into the car Saori sent for them. “You'll be going up against Phoenix Ikki.”

Akira turned her gaze toward the older Saint in disbelief.

“Ikki?! Dude, he's the toughest Saint out there! I'll get slaughtered!”

Fuyuki sighed as she looked at the younger Saint.

“Just focus on not dying.”

“Real fuckin' helpful, Fuyuki,” Akira grumbled as she settled in for the ride to the coliseum. “Y'know, it wouldn't kill ya to show more emotion sometimes.”

The purple-haired Saint said nothing. Akira found it disturbing how the older girl managed to effortlessly suppress her emotions. Why she did it no one knew, but her younger sister had somehow managed to dodge that bullet for the most part. Despite her Cosmos being unable to properly burn due to the emotion suppression, somehow the Noctua Saint had managed to make Silver.

 

“Here, eat this. You can't fight on an empty stomach.”

Akira looked up to find Shiori, the younger sister of Fuyuki, handing her a cereal bar as she turned around in her seat, since she was sitting shotgun. Accepting it, the black-haired girl lifted up her mask to eat as the blonde spoke.

“Pretty sure he won't do it, but you'll have to keep your eyes out for his Phantom Blow. It breaks the brain of whoever's unlucky enough to get hit by it. Heard it's super rare for someone to snap themselves out of it on their own, since generally I think victims either die of shock or come back as gibbering wrecks.”

“Gee, that's reassuring,” Akira mumbled in between bites of her breakfast.

“Ehh, just keep your eyes peeled and you'll be fine. I think there's a way to spot it, but I'm not sure.”

Akira said nothing, mostly just thinking about what she would face in the ring. Her mind ended up running wild as she got the image of a freakishly tall and massively muscled brute who could kill her effortlessly, causing her to get scared. This fear didn't dissipate by the time they arrived at the coliseum. The good-natured advice she got from Shiori had messed with her head, leaving her shaken as she called her Cloth to her before climbing into the ring. Taking a few moments, Akira tried to calm herself by taking a few deep breaths. It was just a competition, right? They'd stop the fight if things went too far, right? She was so caught up in her fear that she didn't realize her opponent had arrived. It was only when she suddenly felt the blazing Cosmos he gave off that she opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

 

It was at that moment that Eros must have fired his arrow, scoring a bullseye directly into her heart, because she soon found herself unable to fight for different reasons. Phoenix Ikki was one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen, even hotter than Shiryu. Behind her mask, she felt her face heat up as she blushed.

 

For a while, she just stared in disbelief, snapped back to reality by Shiori calling her name. Quickly shaking it off, she tried to focus as she got into a combat position. The damage was done, though, and she had been set off-balance, first with fear and then with yet another crush. As the match was started, Akira looked around, feeling constrained by the ring as she tried to come up with a strategy. Gritting her teeth, she made the first move, her armored foot connecting with one of Ikki's armored hands as she tried and failed to land the first hit. Even with the distraction, Akira managed to pull herself together long enough to give what she thought was a fairly decent fight, even landing a few good hits with her knees, elbows, fists and feet. Still, she ended up getting desperate after a while and began to resort to underhanded tactics, her go-to method of ending fights. After he knocked her down with a sweep kick, she managed to kick him in the jaw, stunning the Phoenix Saint long enough to get to her feet, where she decided to try and blind him temporarily. As soon as she stood however, Ikki managed to get her in a pin after knocking her down with another sweep, restraining her body with his own. Unsurprisingly, she thrashed and writhed, trying to break free, still struggling as he pulled her into a standing hold.

 

Ikki intended on winning the match by restraining the fiery Saint from behind and waiting out the ten-count, but as he worked on keeping her from breaking free, he suddenly got an idea: why not give her a taste of her own medicine? As the blunt spike on one of her elbow guards dug into his gut while she struggled, he leaned forward, his mouth close to her ear as he began to whisper things into her ear.

 

“You have no idea how badly I wanna rip that mask of yours off and make you suck my cock in the ring right now...and yes, I know we're being watched, that's part of the fun,” he told her, grinning when she froze, her ears and jawline turning red with embarrassment. It was working. He caught the Canis Minor Saint off-guard, but for some reason he couldn't quite explain, he felt like twisting the knife he had plunged into her, so he took it further.

“Maybe I should knock you down, shred your clothes and fuck you right here in the ring. Bet you can feel it, huh? How I burn for you? If you don't believe me, then feel for yourself.”

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer, Akira's rear pressed against Ikki's groin. As she squirmed and tried to break free, her efforts only served to make the Phoenix Saint start growing hard. It took everything he had to keep from actually molesting her at the moment, so he decided instead to finish his opponent off.

“Imagine that, huh? What if they don't stop the match until I've creamed your pussy? Maybe you'll end up completely turning into a bitch in heat and beg me for more.”

Akira began to tremble in his arms, a thin trickle of saliva slipping out from under her mask as she felt the tingle between her legs only grow more intense with each vulgar thought he planted in her head. Silently, she was grateful for the pelvic armor that came with her Cloth, since she could feel herself grow wet and sticky with each lewd thing he told her. To make matters worse, she could feel something teasingly stroking her folds, and she was absolutely certain it was Ikki's Cosmos. Whether it was intentional or not was up for debate, but the effect it had was certain.

 

She managed to keep from screaming as she came, instead shuddering violently before her legs gave out, the crotch and inner thighs of her unitard soaked with her juices as Ikki finally released her, letting her fall to the ring floor with a thud. She felt drained, and he didn't even need to lay a hand on her aside from his standing full nelson. The match was called as Ikki took the win, all while Akira panted as she stayed in her position, trying to recover what little dignity she had left. She was surprised by him pulling her to her feet, her legs shaking as she tried to stand on her own. The look in his eyes was different from the intense smolder they held as he talked dirty to her, instead holding a clear kindness in them.

“You alright? Guess I went overboard, huh?”

She nodded, blushing harder as she looked away.

“Hey, uh...this might be kinda sudden but...you wanna go do something after this?”

She tensed, blushing hard at his words as she tried to calm down. His grip on her was firm, and little by little the tremor in her legs was going away. Still, the damage was done and Akira had fallen hard for him.

“I...I dunno. You mean as-”

“No pressure, I promise. I just wanna get to know you a little better.”

She looked at him again, entranced by his gorgeous blue-green eyes.

“S-sure...can I get cleaned up first?”

Ikki smiled in reply, hands still on her shoulders as he nodded.

“Yeah. Think you can walk?”

She nodded and he let go. Her legs still trembled a bit, but she didn't fall again. Before she could say something else, she heard someone call out to Ikki.

 

“Nii-san,” the voice called. It belonged to a young man with shaggy green hair who had a look of worry on his face.

As Akira slipped out of the ring, wobbling unsteadily, she looked back to see Ikki hauling himself out of the ring as the rest of his friends approached. The instant she spotted Shiryu, she bolted for the exit, her legs shaking from her orgasm-induced exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nii-san, what happened?”

Shun, the green-haired boy, looked at his big brother with concern as the Phoenix Saint jumped out of the ring.

“Hey Shun,” he replied with a smile. “Well...things got a little strange in the ring.”

“...Strange how, nii-san? She just struggled briefly, then froze up before shaking and going limp.”

Shun had a strangely cute expression of annoyance on his face as he folded his arms over his chest, slipping into 'mother hen' mode with his big brother. This sudden shift caused Hyoga and Seiya to snicker a bit as Shiryu cocked an eyebrow at something behind the ring, standing up on his tiptoes briefly to get a better look as the other five Bronze Saints, consisting of Unicorn Jabu, Bear Geki, Hydra Ichi, Wolf Nachi and Lionet Ban, ran over to check on the Phoenix Saint.

“Yeah, honestly I was gonna ask about that,” Ichi added, scratching one of the bare patches of his scalp as Geki followed Shiryu's line of sight. “The fuck happened with her?”

It was actually kind of hilarious how sheepish Ikki looked as Shun continued to stare at his brother like a parent waiting for their child to confess they did something wrong, something which got Nachi and Ban snickering along with Hyoga and Seiya.

“...Well, let's just say my attempt to give her a taste of her own medicine didn't quite work how I expected,” Ikki finally explained as he started walking, Shiryu and Geki lagging behind due to examining the ring before catching up.

“Nii-san, what did you do to her?”

Shun looked up at Ikki, still giving him that 'annoyed parent' look as his big brother looked unusually bashful.

“...Alright, alright...if you really wanna know...I think I made her cum due to trying to throw her off her game with dirty talk,” Ikki finally said, blushing as Geki and Shiryu caught up.

 

There was silence for a few moments before someone snorted and laughed, eventually causing everyone except for Ikki, Shiryu and Shun to join in. Seiya was laughing so hard he was on the verge of falling over, Nachi having already lost his shit as Ichi doubled over.

Before anyone could say anything else, Ikki practically fled, Shun running after him. It was rare to see the Phoenix Saint get his feathers ruffled, but whenever it happened, it could be pretty funny.

 

Meanwhile, Akira tried to slip past Fuyuki, knowing the older Saint would probably bug her about the match. However, her efforts were all for naught as she heard her senior speak.

“You do realize he basically harassed you in the ring, right?”

“Fuyuki, please, I just wanna go back to my room and clean up,” the shorter Saint replied as she walked, knowing the purple-haired Saint wouldn't leave her alone.

“I saw what happened and, while I couldn't hear what he was saying, it was obvious from the way you reacted that it was sexual-”

Fuyuki nearly got a foot to the face as the Canis Minor Saint bared her teeth.

“Look, owl bitch, I don't wanna fuckin' hear it! Everyone knows you're the most frigid motherfucker out there, even worse than Ophiuchus Shaina, so shut the fuck up before I crush your goddamn skull, got it Noctua?!”

Her foot was knocked away by the Owl Saint's fist as she quickly lashed out. Unsurprisingly, Akira was so fed up with her senior's shit that she punched her in the groin before axe kicking her into the floor when she fell to her knees.

“I'm the motherfucking Demon of Sao Paulo, bitch! These elbows, knees, fists and feet? All used to brutally murder cartel members and traffickers! Do _not_ fuck with me, _especially_ when I'm so pissed off I'd need to destroy a yakuza clan in order to settle down!”

With that, Akira stormed out, heading to the car that brought her to the stadium in the first place, leaving an injured Fuyuki to clean herself up.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the impulsive young Saint returned home, she started to clean herself up, still fuming over what Fuyuki had said.

“Harassed? She has no idea what the meaning of the word is,” Akira grumbled as she showered. “Subway gropers harass, cartel pimps harass, human traffickers harass. Ikki? That wasn't harassment. If I wanted him to stop, I woulda beat his ass down!”

When she finished showering and drying off, she changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before flopping on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she thought about what had happened in the ring. As she calmed down, she couldn't help but think about the things Ikki had told her in the ring. Closing her eyes, she tried to envision what he had in mind. Strangely though, she couldn't come up with anything other than the obvious.

“Well, s'not like I'd be complaining about it. I mean, there's no way Shiryu would want me, so I may as well take what I can get, right? He said it himself: I'm an annoying, mouthy little shit.”

Sighing, Akira kept staring at the ceiling, wondering if Ikki meant everything he said or if he was just trying to throw her off her game.

“I need to stop getting my hopes up. Ikki's probably just trying to make it up to me for going too far in the ring.”

 

As if on cue, there was a knock on her door, causing the petite Saint to sit up. In case it was Ikki, she picked out her 'formal' mask, which she had painted to resemble a sugar skull, and put it on before peeking through the peephole. It wasn't Ikki, but rather Saori's manservant Tatsumi. She opened the door and peeked out from behind the door, still uncertain.

“Miss Sugawara? Miss Saori told me that you had an arrangement with Ikki.”

“Y-yeah. You here to pick me up?”

He nodded and stepped back, letting her leave her apartment. After she locked the door, she followed the brawny butler to the car. The drive to the Kido mansion was quiet as Akira tried to get rid of the butterflies she felt. When she arrived at the front of the mansion, there was Ikki, quietly waiting for her at the door. He briefly cocked an eyebrow when he saw the different mask, but soon recognized that it was his fiery opponent, which led to him perking up somewhat.

“Nice mask,” he offered with a smile. “Kinda morbid though, isn't it?”

“ _Memento mori,_ Ikki. We'll all die some day, hopefully when we're old, but it'll happen. Besides, sugar skulls aren't made while you're mourning your ancestors, they're made to celebrate their lives.”

“Guessin' it's something you picked up while training in Brazil, huh?”

Akira nodded in reply.

“Yeah. So, uh, you have anything in mind for us to do?”

Ikki gave her a sheepish look before replying.

“I have a few things in mind, but...well, let's just say I'm not all that good at being delicate or gentlemanly, so shit might go down.”

Akira chuckled at that, starting to relax a little around Ikki as he gave her a nervous smile.

“You're already doing better than Shiryu, that's for sure. He just kinda went with whatever I wanted to do.”

 

Still, as the saying goes, 'once bitten, twice shy,' and that phrase was definitely true in Akira's case. She wasn't as energetic as she was with Shiryu, being afraid to show Ikki everything as she spent time with him. She was definitely enjoying herself, but it was draining to have to hold back so much. As if he could sense it, Ikki spoke up while they were relaxing in a park.

“Shiryu mentioned you had a lot of energy. Something bugging you?”

She looked at him after a few moments.

“Huh? N-no, it's just...I didn't want to bother you-”

She was cut off by the Phoenix Saint pulling her into his arms and onto his lap. Her ears and jawline reddened noticeably as she blushed.

“What Shiryu told me about you makes me want to see it all. Don't hold back. I want to see your energy, your playful nature, everything Shiryu couldn't handle.”

She paused for a moment before responding to Ikki.

“Close your eyes. Don't open them until I say so, alright?”

Ikki was surprised, but did as she instructed, closing his eyes as he felt her turn around, trying not to focus on the friction her movements brought. It wasn't until he felt something soft pressed against his lips that he realized what was going on: she was kissing him.

 

This cute spitfire of a Saint was kissing him.

 

He didn't want to admit it, but he'd fallen for her since their bout. It was part of the reason why he had decided to mess with her during their fight the way he did: he wanted to play with her, to see how she'd react to his flirting. Akira did not disappoint in the slightest. Somehow, he could tell that the only things she planned about this kiss was that she wanted him to shut his eyes. The rest was clearly impulse, as evidenced by how she instinctively ground against him, moaning into their kiss as the Phoenix Saint embraced her. Eventually, the kiss broke as she moved to put her mask back on, but Ikki caught her wrist as he looked at her, opening his eyes.

“You won't be able to kill me, since I'll just come back, Akira,” he told her as he took in the sight of her face.

 

Akira was surprisingly adorable. Her eyes were a pretty milk chocolate color, her petal-soft lips parted slightly as she gazed into his eyes. Her boyish appearance and petite build seemed to make Ikki want her all the more as he pulled her into another kiss, one hand gripping her short hair while the other slid down her back. There was no getting around it: Ikki wanted her and he wanted her badly. As the kiss deepened, their tongues wrestling, his hand slid down to her rear, groping it while he kissed her deeper and harder. Like the firebird his Cloth represented, Ikki's Cosmos flared and grew with his passion and lust, pulling the girl's electrically charged Cosmos in, entwining as she held onto him.

“I-Ikki...I want you so badly...I couldn't forget what you told me during our match...please, make me yours,” she begged as the Phoenix Saint chuckled.

“You're not gonna kill me, are ya? I did see your face-”

“Fuck the mask thing! J-just ruin me, please!”

Ikki laughed at the girl's eagerness, feeling how her Cosmos sparked in response to her desperation.

“Alright, alright. Pretty sure we can't do it here, though.”

 

They couldn't make it to a love hotel, nor could they make it to either the Kido mansion or her apartment. Their lust burned so bright that they had to fuck as soon as possible. After finding a secluded area of the park, Akira dropped to her knees and, not even missing a beat, exposed Ikki's cock and began to suck him off. She was clearly new to this, but the Phoenix Saint loved the feeling of her soft lips around his hard erection. A ragged breath escaped him as the Canis Minor Saint indulged, licking and sucking as much as she could. Even the feeling of her teeth grazing his shaft from time to time somehow fueled his lust. Before long, he hit his limit hard, groaning lewdly as Akira swallowed as much of his cum as she could. As expected, she couldn't get it all as the excess spilled out onto the ground, coughing as Ikki looked down at her, worried.

“You alright?”

“Shit, Ikki, you really had a lot built up, huh?”

Akira smiled as she swallowed the remainder in her mouth as she looked up at him. The Phoenix Saint chuckled in reply as he watched her lean against a tree, clearly eager for more.

“C'mon, big guy. Wreck me. Why don't you fill me with your own 'personal Cosmos'?”

Ikki couldn't help but crack up a little at how eager she was to have him take her. Still, he wasn't about to disappoint her as he finally obliged, Cosmos flaring as he exposed her drooling slit and pushed inside. She gasped lewdly when she felt him fill her, clinging to her beloved Phoenix as he began to thrust. Another deep kiss silenced her as he indulged in her tight pussy, his aura entwining with hers as they fucked.

 

There was no pretty way of describing it, really. This wasn't 'making love' or anything poetic like that. What they were doing was wild, primal and filled with lust. He wanted her and she wanted him. There would be time for romance another time, as at the moment, all Ikki wanted was to ruin Akira. The way she looked as she completely surrendered to the ecstasy he brought her was breathtaking to Ikki. He loved the wanton desire her expression showed, loved the slutty moans she let out and loved how everything seemed to be begging him for more.

 

They fucked like beasts, Ikki panting as he held onto her hips while thrusting wildly, fire burning in his eyes and his Cosmos burning just as intensely. Akira moaned lewdly as she clung to him, her eyes glazed over as she felt him drive her to her limit with every harsh thrust.

“Y-yes, Ikki! Breed me like the s-slut I am! I-I want your cum,” she pleaded, crying out as she felt him hit a sweet spot.

“W-wish fuckin' granted, Akira-!”

Ikki shook as his orgasm hit, tensing as he stained the smaller Saint white, slipping her some tongue as he muffled her screams, all while he felt her walls convulse around him with her own release. Her legs wrapped around his waist, trembling as torrent after torrent of seed flooded her. When it was all over, Ikki slowly pulled out, marveling at what spilled forth from her.

“F-fuck me, you musta been _really_ backed up to cum like that,” Akira panted as she looked at him, grinning.

“Heh, yeah, guess I was,” he replied. “I might want more later.”

“All you gotta do is ask, Ikki,” she replied with a smirk before pulling him into another kiss. “M'gonna be the bride of a phoenix after all, right?”

“Yeah, all mine, baby,” he purred.

 

* * *

 

 

With Ikki's help, Akira was able to make up with Shiryu, her desire for the Dragon Saint having been burned away by her fiery fiance. In addition, she was able to befriend Shunrei, ensuring they weren't on bad terms.

 

She wasn't meant to be the bride of a reserved, calm dragon, she realized. Instead, she was meant to be the bride of a fierce, loyal phoenix.

 


	2. Not Alone Anymore(Cygnus Hyoga x Corvus Shiori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crow with broken wings finds a swan who, through kindness and love, helps her to fly once again.

Shiori Fudo watched silently from a distance as Shiryu and Ikki enjoyed their respective lovers. In Shiryu's case, it was Shunrei, and in Ikki's it was her friend, Akira. Though her hair was gold, her heart, she was sure, was pitch black. She didn't feel jealousy toward either of them, as she didn't want either of the two Saints. All she could feel was bitterness. She turned away and left, reminding herself why she would never seek the warmth another person could bring: love had betrayed her, ever since the day she was born.

 

To be neglected is a terrible thing, but for those who are neglected by loved ones, the pain is even worse. Fuyuki was someone she, at most, was able to like, as she was sure she couldn't love. How could she love? The ones who were supposed to love and care for both her and her older sister had failed them. Because she didn't receive even the most basic love from her parents, Shiori had broken, and no one, she felt, could fix her. While a fire did burn within her, it was a fire she nurtured with her hate, a fire fueled by unending rage and spite. Her Cosmos was no different, as it burned with the same sort of flames an out-of-control forest fire had.

 

With her abilities as a Saint, she subjected others to the same hell she lived.

 

_I can't love. I won't. All it does is cause heartbreak, and I will never let myself feel that,_ she thought as she walked to a secluded part of the garden. She heard the sound of rustling branches, then the familiar cawing of the murder which followed her around. As she sat down, the flapping of wings greeted her as one of her crows touched down by her side. Her crows were the only ones she felt she could trust, possibly even love. The large black bird was carrying a flower in its beak, one which she gently took.

“You're so sweet,” she told the crow, a small smile hidden by her mask. “Thank you.”

The bird flew onto her shoulder, rubbing its cheek against hers in reply. Shiori's response was to gently stroke it with her fingers, showing a tenderness she never wanted humans to see. For some reason, it felt safe to give her care and kindness to these animals, moreso than with people. After all, humans were cruel, right?

“I'm surprised you guys even like me,” she commented as she continued to pet the crow on her shoulder. “I'm human.”

As usual, the crows began to caw, seemingly in objection to her statement.

“Guess it's safe to say that you guys see me as a crow, huh?”

“Either that or they don't think you're a bad person,” an unfamiliar voice commented, startling her birds. As the crows flew away, she turned to see who disturbed her.

 

It was Pegasus Seiya who found her, giving her a friendly smile as he walked over to her.

“You alright, Shiori? Didn't mean to scare off your birds like that.”

“...Seiya,” she replied curtly as she returned to looking at her hands as he sat down next to her. The Pegasus Saint smiled gently as he tried to help her perk up a little.

“Wanna talk about what's bugging you?”

Shiori replied with little more than a grumble as she muttered something under her breath about being sick and tired of seeing people falling in love. Curious, the Pegasus Saint decided to try and get a bit deeper.

“What do you mean? You sad about not being able to get a boyfriend?”

She didn't respond, just staring at her hands. In response, he gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

“There's someone out there for you, I'm sure. You'll find them.”

“Who would want someone like me? Not even my parents wanted me...”

“Like I said, there's someone out there for you. Just go out looking for 'em, not just sit here and do nothing,” he replied, trying to comfort her. Shiori, meanwhile, said nothing, still staring at her hands. Figuring something else was bothering her, Seiya tried a different tactic.

“Hey, Shiori, if you need someone to talk to, lemme know, okay? I hate seeing my friends suffer.”

That got a reaction, as she turned to look at him.

“...I'm your friend?”

 

“Yeah! I know you don't say much...or even spend time with us often, actually, b-but I still think of you as a friend.”

She felt something stir inside her at his words. It reminded her of how she felt towards Akira.

“...I'll remember that, thanks.”

Seiya smiled at the way she sounded when she said that.

“Hey, I'm waiting for someone to meet me here. You mind if I hang out with you until he shows up?”

“No, go ahead, Seiya.”

As he sat down next to her, her crows eventually returned, one perching on Seiya's shoulder, holding a small flower in its beak, which it dropped into his hand.

“Guess he's thanking you for trying to help,” Shiori guessed as Seiya looked at it with a smile. “These crows pretty much regard me as part of their group.”

“Well, you must be really kind to them.”

She looked down at her hands as Seiya gave her a friendly smile, trying to help her cheer up again. It wasn't until she felt a second Cosmos approaching them that she looked up.

 

“There you are, Seiya. I was wondering where you were,” a blond-haired boy said as he walked over to them. Shiori tried and failed to tear her eyes away from him as he walked over to Seiya, his ice-blue eyes turning towards her, despite his best attempts to look at the Pegasus Saint.

“Hey Hyoga,” Seiya replied with a smile. “While I was waiting, I ran into Shiori. She seemed like she was in a bad mood, so I figured I'd try and cheer her up.”

As Shiori looked at Hyoga, she felt something stir within her again. It was like what she felt with Seiya, but different in a way she couldn't quite figure out. It only intensified when he smiled at her.

“Well, I did originally intend on hanging out with just Seiya, but if you want, Shiori, you could come along with us.”

She looked back at her hands and shook her head.

“I-I don't wanna be a burden. You two go off and have fun, alright?”

“Aww, c'mon, Shiori! We can fit you in-”

“No, Seiya. It's okay, really.”

She got up and walked away, feeling their eyes on her as she left. It was better that she stay out of their business. After all, who'd want someone like her around?

 

As Shiori walked away, Hyoga gave Seiya a concerned look.

“I know this isn't new for her, but there's something that bothers me about...well, _that,_ ” he told his friend as he sat down next to the Pegasus Saint. Seiya nodded in reply.

“Yeah, same here. I heard that she and Fuyuki are, well, the way they are because their parents didn't care for 'em right. Like, they left 'em alone and didn't do things parents are supposed to do to babies. Saori said they've got trouble forming friendships and whatnot because of it.”

“They were neglected? That's horrible, Seiya...but that explains everything.”

Seiya looked over at Hyoga, concerned. The Cygnus Saint soon continued.

“I...I want to help her...I want to open her heart, Seiya. Nobody should hurt like that.”

“Well, good luck, man. From what Saori said about them, I think you've got your work cut out for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Words couldn't begin to describe how livid Shiori was to find that her apartment building had been closed off due to a busted water pipe that flooded all of the lower floors, including hers, where the damage was the worst. She nearly broke a wall with her frustration, as she would be effectively homeless for the next few weeks, stuck staying at the Kido residence instead of being out of their business. It was a hassle trying to dodge everyone, but to her it was a necessary evil. After all, she was just a burden to everyone. She ate alone, trained alone and generally tried to live alone in the mansion. Nobody in the Kido residence wanted someone like her around, right? As she slipped into her room after another training session, she noticed something on her bed. As she got closer to her bed, she quickly realized it was a letter. She picked it up and looked it over, studying the handwriting. She recognized the distinctive shape of the characters, how it reflected someone trying their best not to slip into writing in another language.

 

Hyoga's handwriting. It was well known he wasn't just a fluent Japanese speaker, reader and writer, but that he also picked up Cyrillic while training in Siberia, with English being a third language practically every single one of Kido's Saints knew. However, he sometimes scrambled his written languages, mostly when it came to writing in either Japanese or Russian, although on the rare occasions where he wrote in English, he sometimes confused Cyrillic characters for English letters. As such, there was a distinct quirk in his pen strokes, where some were harder than others due to almost slipping into Cyrillic, thus coming out darker. As she read the letter, she discovered it was a formal invitation to spend time with the Cygnus Saint with a clear note of concern about her behavior and a wish to help her open up. She wasn't sure what to say to that. Still, for reasons she wasn't sure about, she made a mental note about the time and place mentioned. He invited her, right? She might as well at least give him the courtesy of her showing up, right? Drawing in a deep breath, Shiori made her decision.

 

Some time later, Hyoga, who was leaning against a wall near the entrance of the mansion, looked up when he saw her approach, sensing it was her from her Cosmos.

“Guess you decided to go without your mask, huh? Can you see with those on?”

Shiori had on a pair of large sunglasses and a surgical mask. She was also wearing a simple black shirt that exposed her shoulders over a pair of blue jeans and purple tennis shoes.

“I don't want you to see my face.”

“I know that, but they could get fogged up.”

With a sigh, Shiori took off the glasses, since she was practically blind with them on. When she looked up after cleaning them off, she moved to put them back on when Hyoga caught her wrist.

“I think they're a bit much. Besides, there's no reason to hide your eyes,” he told her with a smile. She could feel him adjust the mask to better hide her nose as he gazed into her turquoise eyes. She was paralyzed by his pale blue eyes, their color and shine reminding her of a rock pool at high tide. There was a warmth in them she wasn't familiar with. He could tell from the way her eyes looked that she wasn't used to such gentleness. As for Hyoga, he could see the fear and hurt in her eyes, something hidden by her Saint mask. Quickly, she looked away, pulling her hand away from his gentle grip. That same stirring came to her when their eyes locked, her Cosmos clearly reflecting the roiling storm of emotions within her heart.

 

On the one hand, she truly, desperately wanted to love and be loved, but on the other she greatly feared rejection. In her eyes, she didn't deserve to be loved or cherished. She was just a burden. As her eyes slipped shut when she tried to regain her composure, she felt Hyoga embrace her, one arm gently pulling her closer while the other stroked her head. Her Cosmos seemed to shrink away from his like a tortured animal as she shook in his arms. It was clear that she was deeply scarred, so much so she feared relationships.

“What's wrong, Shiori? I really want to help you, but I can't do that if I don't know what's hurting you. You can tell me.”

She tried to crush her emotions down, tried to hide them, but something about Hyoga's words and his gentle embrace made that incredibly difficult, bringing them to the surface instead. She wanted to hide, but at the same time she didn't. She remained quiet as he held her, stuck about what to do. Eventually, though, she managed to break the silence.

“...I...don't want to be a burden to anyone,” she finally managed, her voice shaking as she tried to keep calm. “...All I do is get in the way. It's like my only worth is...is as a Saint.”

Hyoga remained quiet as he let her talk, his own eyes slipping shut as he held onto her.

“...I feel like everyone would be happier if I wasn't here. The only one who seems to give any sort of a damn about me is Saori, and that's not saying much, since she cares about everybody on this planet. It's like...if anyone's talking to me, it's just because they're being polite.”

 

“That's not true, Shiori. We do care about you, it's just...we're not sure how to approach you,” Hyoga replied. “You rarely if ever talk to us, and even then it doesn't really give us a chance to reach out to you. We can tell you're hurting, we just...wish we had the chance to help.”

“If I opened up, you guys might hate me...after all, how do you explain what my parents did to me and Fuyuki?”

“I can't. Nobody can. Only you and Fuyuki know for sure what happened, but I heard from Akira that they were just careless. Please, Shiori, don't hide from me. I want to help you.”

Shiori chuckled mirthlessly as she let him hold her.

“You can't help me. I'm like a crow with broken wings, wings that never healed right: there's nothing that can be done. The damage is done, and now I'm just a loveless, bitter, hate-filled wreck of a person.”

“Then...if you can't fly, I'll be your wings until you can. Your wings can be repaired, the bones reset and cast until they heal properly, and I'll carry you until you can fly on your own. Even when you can fly again, I'll stay by your side,” he replied. Shiori finally looked up at Hyoga, seeing that his own eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

“You _can_ heal. You _can_ love again. I'll stay with you for as long as you need me to and beyond. Seeing you alone, watching you leave when Seiya and I offered to let you tag along, it tore me apart inside.”

“Try as you might, Hyoga, I'll never be like you. I can't love freely.”

She didn't realize she was weeping until she felt Hyoga wipe her tears away as he looked into her eyes again.

“You don't have to. I don't expect you to. You don't have to love everyone you meet. Just...please, try to open up, even if it's just a little. There are people who want to help you, who want to love and care about you. It hurts to see you so closed off, Shiori. My heart breaks every time I think about how great your pain must be. If I could, I'd take your broken heart in my hands and mend it myself, but I can't.”

He touched his forehead to hers, eyes slipping shut as he finally allowed himself to shed the tears he'd been holding back.

“I'll be here for you, I swear.”

 

More silence, then, Shiori began to sob quietly into Hyoga's chest, sinking to her knees as she took the Cygnus Saint down with her. She allowed herself to cry as he held her close, hugging her as the feelings she was trying to hide spilled out, like water held back by a newly broken dam. He cradled her in his arms as she cried, letting her ride out her sadness with him. Even her Cosmos reflected this new emotional freedom as it finally allowed his to embrace and envelop it. After what seemed like forever, slowly but surely, her tears began to dry up as she calmed down. She sniffled and wiped her eyes as she gently pulled away to try and clean herself up. Shiori felt like a snotty mess after her breakdown, not helped by her mask. She turned away and, after pulling out a tissue from a small pouch she kept in her pocket, blew her nose and wiped it dry before atomizing it in her fist, making Hyoga chuckle a bit.

“Too lazy to get up and toss it out, huh?”

After pulling up her mask, Shiori chuckled. Then, with an ugly snort, she started laughing hard, dragging the Cygnus Saint with her as they started cracking up.

“O-oh God, it hurts to laugh,” she said as she held her stomach. As she turned her gaze toward Hyoga, he smiled at her.

“You have a really nice laugh.”

Behind her mask, she blushed, her gaze turning toward Hyoga as he stood up, offering her his hand. She took it without hesitation as she got to her feet.

“Did...did you have anything in mind for us to do?”

“Honestly, no. I didn't think you'd show up.”

She chuckled in reply.

“Well, maybe we could go get lunch or check out a park?”

“Whatever you want, Shiori.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hyoga's efforts paid off as he spent time with the Corvus Saint. Little by little, she opened up to him, learned how to trust and let him see who she really was. It turned out the real Shiori was a shy but strong-willed young woman, one filled with incredible love and loyalty. He could understand her flaws, like how she tended to be clingy with him, and he could tell she was trying her best to get better. He knew when she smiled because, whenever she was wearing her surgical mask instead of her Saint mask, he could see it in her eyes, how they sparkled and squinted faintly as she smiled, and seeing her hidden smile made him happy. The time they spent was quiet and relaxed, and over time she exhibited various little quirks that endeared her to him all the more. He couldn't help but smile whenever they were sitting under a tree together and she either leaned against his shoulder or rested her head on his lap, letting him run his fingers through her thick blonde hair until she dozed off.

 

Their relationship ended up taking an interesting turn when they found themselves caught in a fight with some Saint-like enemies. Her Cosmos had shifted, burning in a more controlled fashion, but he could still see remnants of its former wild blaze in it. She was relentless, calling upon the horde of crows that tended to follow her around to help her. With their feathers falling on her enemies, she trapped the invaders in her Black Wing Shaft before knocking them toward Hyoga to finish off with his Diamond Dust. Just as she prepared to unleash her wrath on another mook, she ended up getting blasted in the chest, which threw her back and left her on the dirt, her condition worsened when she smacked her head against the hard ground. Stunned, she couldn't do anything against one of the attackers as he leapt toward her, intent on crushing her head beneath his fist. It was thanks to Hyoga's quick thinking that she was spared, a well-aimed Aurora Thunder Attack knocking him into the wall.

“Shiori!”

She could hear Hyoga running toward her. Her head was throbbing as she shielded her eyes from the sun. She must have had a concussion, as she felt weirdly slow and sluggish, in addition to the head pain. Hyoga knelt down next to her as she held her head, clumsily grabbing at her mask.

“Shit...Hyoga, I think I'm gonna-!”

She barely managed to get her mask off before she began to dry heave before finally puking, her partially digested lunch of udon noodle soup splattering on the ground. After she finished vomiting, she groaned and shielded her eyes as the Cygnus Saint began asking her questions to check her mental faculties.

“...Shiori Fudo...eighteen years old, Corvus Saint, trained in Norway and you're holding up three fingers,” she replied, groaning as she tried to shake off the nausea and dizziness she felt as Hyoga helped her get to her feet, doing his best not to look at her face as he helped her walk back to the mansion so Saori could call a doctor.

 

Unsurprisingly, Saints were really durable, as Shiori managing to bounce back somewhat after a few hours of bed rest showed. While she did have a concussion, it was minor and she would recover in time. During her recovery time, however, everyone noticed a significant change in Hyoga, as he refused to leave her side, helping her as much as he could. After a few days, she was back on her feet and didn't seem to have any ill effects.

“I know I'm a girl, Hyoga, but I've felt worse,” she replied when he asked her if she was really alright. It was actually rather funny how overprotective he was of her after she started moving around again. “Never had a concussion before, but compared to some of the shit I experienced in Norway, this is nothing.”

“Still, I'm worried about you,” he replied. “You sure you can-”

“Hyoga, you need to calm down or you're gonna start molting, and I'm pretty sure nobody wants to clean up swan feathers.”

Hyoga paused, then began to laugh. If Shiori was referring to him as a swan, then she _had_ to be back to normal. It was a private joke between them, after all.

“You're right, I'm sorry Shiori, I just didn't want you hurting yourself again.”

She felt him put a hand on her shoulder, which prompted her to look at him.

“You really care about me, don't you? You do realize I'm not gonna turn into a swan if you show me you care enough.”

“I know, but I can make you see that you're a beautiful crow,” he replied. That caused her to pause as she looked at him. Since she had a surgical mask on (Hyoga had insisted she wear it until she was sure her concussion had healed), he could see the surprise in her eyes and the faint blush beginning to form.

 

“Hyoga, where did that come from?”

The blond-haired Saint blushed as he momentarily looked away.

“I, uh...well, I realized something while I was helping you recover. Something huge.”

“And that would be what, exactly?”

She cocked an eyebrow as she looked at Hyoga, waiting for his response.

“Shiori...I think I might have fallen in love with you.”

Her eyes widened at his confession as she stared in disbelief.

“...You...love me?”

He nodded.

“When you got hurt like that, I felt...angry. Really angry, like I wanted to just kill the guy who hit you. I nearly broke down a few times while I was helping you recover because I was scared I'd lose you. I thought I was just worried about you because you're my friend...but then I thought about how I want to see you look at me differently than how you look at everyone else. I want to see you look at me in the same way Akira looks at Ikki. I want to see that sparkle she gets when their eyes meet in you.”

Shiori stared at him in disbelief as she felt Hyoga take her hands in his. She could see something she never thought she would see in someone's eyes whenever they looked at her: love. Her heart raced as she looked at him, the unfamiliar stirring of something within her returning after so long. She couldn't remember the last time she felt it, since it felt almost like it just stopped after a while. She realized what it was when their eyes met after he confessed: it was the part of her that begged to be loved making itself known.

 

The affection she felt for Hyoga was more than just a desperate loneliness born from neglect and self-loathing leading to her clinging to any shred of kindness she got. It was something greater than that, something she feared would lead to her being swept away before she took the risk and opened her heart. She wasn't just begging for love, she was begging for someone to _accept_ her love too. To be loved and to love in return.

 

Her eyes watered at that realization. She was scared, not just by this newfound vulnerability she felt but because of just how happy she felt when he confessed. She feared this happiness wouldn't last. She didn't know what to do. Instinct screamed at her to hide, to try and rebuff him, to reject him so he wouldn't be burdened by her, but it also screamed at her to accept.

“B-but you know how fucked-up I am, right? Y-you sure you can handle th-!”

She was cut off by him hugging her close.

“I already told you, didn't I? I'll stay with you for as long as you need me to, for as long as you want me to. Your pain is mine, and so is your joy. Give me your heart and I'll give you mine, Shiori. I love you. My beautiful, brave, strong crow.”

She was silent for a few moments before she looked up at him.

“Hyoga, take it off. Take off my mask if you mean what you said.”

Without hesitation, he removed her mask, laying eyes on the rest of her face. There was a clear worry on her face, but at the same time a clear happiness. She was just as beautiful as he'd hoped, if not moreso. He pulled her into a kiss, feeling Shiori's arms wrap around him. Even her Cosmos was more welcoming, a far cry from how it was in the past. The kiss broke only briefly so they could breathe, as their lips quickly met again, their kiss deepening as their Cosmos entwined.

 

Shiori finally had what she had longed for, had what she had sought for so long: someone who loved her, wanted to see her get better but most of all would be there for her.

 

Nothing would be the same after this, but for the first time, she wasn't scared of what would come next.

 

* * *

 

 

After the two of them became a pair, Shiori had improved significantly, especially with Hyoga's help. Like a swan gently nudging its cygnets into the water in order to learn how to swim, Hyoga gently encouraged Shiori to become more social, lightly pushing her into social situations while staying by her side. The other Saints definitely noticed, since they began to really see the sweet young woman who was always inside of the Corvus Saint. Whenever she looked to him for reassurance, he always responded with a friendly smile. Whenever she wanted to be held and loved, he gladly obliged, sometimes leading to them cuddling even as she did things like read. There was, however, one thing she was reluctant to do with him, and that was to get even more intimate. Why? She wasn't sure, but she felt it had something to do with sex being an act that exposed absolutely everything to another person. One thing was for sure, though: Hyoga was making it increasingly difficult for her to keep hiding herself.

 

No, it wasn't due to her being pressured by Hyoga, as he hadn't even brought up the idea of sex with her. It was all due to her growing feelings for him. She wanted him, wanted to feel him pin her down and ruin her, wanted to feel his body against hers, wanted to see everything he had. But every time she had those thoughts, she feared that Hyoga would reject her if he saw everything she had, leaving her paralyzed with fear. So, she kept it to herself, kept it inside and dealt with her desires by herself. Her restraint would be put to the test, however, when she was invited to join the others at the beach. She looked away at first, but then she felt the reassuring weight of Hyoga's hand on her shoulder. Turning to look at him, he gave her another one of his sweet smiles. Finally, she took the chance and said yes. Unsurprisingly, this led to her getting dragged off to get some appropriate beach clothes.

 

“C'mon, Shiori, let's see your bathing suit already!”

Akira was getting impatient as she waited for the blonde to step out and let the short spitfire of a Saint see her chosen outfit.

“If you're worried about scars, don't. We've all got 'em,” another Saint added. She was known as Perseus Xenia, a young woman from Greece who, due to a mishap with both her and Shun's Cloths, got together with him and decided to move to Japan to be closer to him. Saori had come along as well, hoping to support the Corvus Saint.

“It's alright, Shiori. Don't be scared,” Saori soothed as Shiori hid in the dressing room. After a few moments, she finally spoke.

“Why do I have to show you guys what I'm wearing?”

“So we can tell you if it looks like shit or not,” Akira snapped, growing impatient. “Now either you come out yourself or I'll drag your ass out!”

Finally, she stepped out, clearly not happy. The suit she had chosen was a gray one-piece. It wasn't that fancy and, quite frankly, didn't exactly flatter her.

“...Maybe I should try finding something,” Saori said before she went off to pick something out.

“You look horrible, Shiori. Did you go out of your way to pick out the most 'old lady' lookin' bathing suit here?”

Akira was not impressed, but Saori soon returned with something prettier for the Corvus Saint.

“Here, try this one on. I think it's in your size.”

Shiori hesitated but eventually obliged, taking it and changing into the new suit. Knowing Akira probably would drag her out, she stepped out once it was on. The suit Saori had chosen was a much better fit and looked quite pretty on Shiori, being a black and dark purple two-piece with some white lacy decorations on it. She tried in vain to cover herself with her arms as Akira grinned at the sight.

“Okay, that is _way_ better, Saori. Great call,” Akira admitted. “I bet you anything Hyoga's gonna love it. Fuck, he might have trouble leaving you alone with that thing on!”

Shiori just blushed as she felt Xenia stare at her, clearly ashamed.

“Can I change back now? I feel naked as shit.”

“Nope! We need something for you to wear over that thing,” Akira replied with a grin as Fuyuki returned to check on her sister.

“Satisfied? Let's get out of here,” the purple-haired Saint said quietly.

“We can't yet, Fuyuki. We need to get her something she can easily take off at the beach, like a light sundress or something,” Saori replied as the Noctua Saint sighed.

“Fine, just hurry it up. Christ, you guys are almost as bad as Asharru and Adria whenever they drag me shopping,” Fuyuki grumbled as she watched the incarnation of Athena head off to find something for Shiori, who had ducked back into the changing room to pull her street clothes back on. As Saori went to find something for Shiori, she walked by the guys, who were all looking over swimsuits.

 

“Why is it so fucking difficult to find things in my size,” Ikki grumbled as he looked over the swim briefs. “Seriously, these are too small, I swear.”

“...Then why aren't you going for something that covers more, Nii-san?”

Shun folded his arms over his chest as he watched his big brother complain while looking for something big enough for him.

“S'not my fault you got kinda screwed in that area, Shun. I like showing off the goods,” he replied while testing the stretchiness of one pair, only to accidentally make the briefs go flying, hitting Seiya in the face. Shiryu just shook his head as he looked at swim trunks.

“Don't start complaining when you find yourself slipping out, Ikki,” he commented while examining a green and black pair while Hyoga led Shun off to look at other swimsuits. Ikki just grinned as he looked at Shiryu before getting up close to him.

“You make it sound like you're gonna be checkin' me out, Shiryu. Didn't know you swung that way,” he teased as the Dragon Saint blushed.

“Just be grateful I can't punch you for that right now,” he replied before going off to try on the trunks he grabbed.

“Oww...Ikki, I think you got me in the eye,” Seiya groaned as he picked up the swim briefs. Incredibly, his eye was actually starting to swell and bruise.

“How the fuck do you give someone a black eye with stretchy fabric?”

Akira had walked up, curious about the commotion.

“Hey there,” Ikki said with a grin. “Whaddya think, puppy? You wanna see me show off what you get every night?”

The petite Saint rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her lips as she looked up at him.

“Smartass. Torturing Shiryu again?”

“What can I say? He gives the best reactions. Jesus, Seiya, you're gonna need to get somethin' on that.”

“No kidding,” the Pegasus Saint groaned as he headed off to the bathroom in an attempt to do first aid.

 

Eventually, everyone reunited, having gotten their purchases. Once Saori had paid, they headed back to the mansion to make the final preparations for their little trip. Unfortunately, due to a massive jellyfish bloom, the beaches were closed off to the public, so they instead settled for the huge indoor pool at the mansion. Thanks to the glass ceiling and windows, they were able to enjoy the sun without having to worry about the hot, humid air. Shiori quietly breathed a sigh of relief that they wouldn't be going anywhere, hiding her new swimsuit with her towel as she watched the others. Shiryu was calmly watching as Akira and Seiya horsed around, while Shun snuck up behind Ikki and kicked him into the pool, acting uncharacteristically petty. Only his big brother could get that side of him to show, and oftentimes it was hilarious to see.

“That's what you get for calling me small, Nii-san!”

Fuyuki, Xenia and Saori, who were all swimming and generally enjoying themselves, all backed up when it seemed like a section of the pool water was boiling as Ikki shot out of the water, glowing with fiery Cosmos.

“So you're gonna play like that, huh? Bring it, Shun!”

Shiryu facepalmed as the two brothers started rough-housing with each other, Akira and Seiya pausing to watch the chaos unfold. Nobody was surprised when they somehow managed to come up with poolside variations of their actual techniques, from Shun managing to weaponize a string of little pool floaties to Ikki managing to perform a water-based version of his Rising Phoenix. Unsurprisingly, Saori quickly stopped the madness before something broke. Shiori was instantly grateful that she decided to stay on the sidelines as she hid in her towel.

 

“Not gonna join in?”

She turned to see Xenia approach her, glistening from swimming in the pool.

“...I'm not sure I want anyone to see my bathing suit.”

“Nobody's gonna judge you, Shiori. Besides, I bet Hyoga would love to see it.”

The blonde looked over at the pool, watching as both the Phoenix and Andromeda Saints were shoved in for their stupidity by Saori, who smirked at their surprised reactions. Considering how shy the Corvus Saint was, there was a good chance that her swimsuit wasn't the only issue. Picking up on that, Xenia continued her train of thought.

“At least try to get involved. Sure, they nearly broke something, but you gotta admit that watching Ikki and Shun horse around was pretty funny. Imagine the kind of fun you could have if you tried getting in on the action.”

“...I guess.”

She turned to see Hyoga climbing out of the pool after swimming around for a while. Her face instantly reddened when she took notice of how the water had slicked back his normally fluffy hair, but more importantly how it was making his tightly toned, lightly muscled body look incredibly appealing. The fact that his swimsuit was also stuck to his skin, leaving little to the imagination, only made her blush harder. With one hand, he pushed back the hair in his face, giving Shiori a friendly smile as he shook out his hair. She quickly hid her face in her towel, blushing beet red as she tried not to stare.

  
The next thing she knew, her towel had been ripped away from her, leaving the blonde exposed.

“W-what the fuck?!”

“Sorry, Shiori, but I'm sick of watching you hide,” Xenia replied. “You can have this back if you go swimming.”

“B-but I...alright, I guess...”

She got up and approached the edge of the pool but, surprise surprise, she got cold feet at the last second. Practically half a second later, Xenia picked up the Corvus Saint as though she were a sack of potatoes, lifted her over her head and threw her into the pool. As she was stunned by being tossed in, someone had to rescue her. The next thing she knew, she heard a splash nearby as someone dove in, grabbed her and pulled her back out. Shaking her head, Shiori tried to regain her composure as she found herself wondering several things. Things like 'who rescued me?' and 'why didn't anybody else try to help?'

“Shiori, are you okay?”

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Hyoga looking at her, worried. Seeing him so close and remembering that he was currently wearing nothing but swim trunks made her blush as she tried to keep from passing out.

“I, uh...I'm okay, really,” she replied, clearly flustered.

“You sure you're okay? I...”

He trailed off as his eyes wandered down her body, trying not to stare before quickly pulling away, blushing. Out of sheer instinct, Shiori fled, embarrassed as Hyoga quickly followed.

 

“Shiori, wait!”

She paused and looked at him, worried as she tried in vain to cover herself.

“Hyoga, I don't want you to look at me right now.”

“Why not? You embarrassed by your suit?”

She looked down and nodded. The next thing she knew, Hyoga pulled her close.

“You look great in it. I wish I coulda seen more of it,” he told her with a smile. She looked up at him apologetically only for him to nuzzle her.

“You wanna go back to the pool or should we head inside?”

She blushed hard, glancing down to see his chest pressed against hers.

“I...y-yeah. I think I'm gonna shower. M-maybe we could meet up afterwards? I...kinda wanna talk to you about something.”

He nodded, then let go of her as they headed inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiori sighed as she leaned against the tiled wall of her bathroom's shower, letting the water hit her. She'd been staring at Hyoga more and more, even if they were in the middle of battle. For some reason, her eyes, without fail, seemed to find their way down between his legs, especially if he was in mid-kick. Since the bodysuit that accompanied their Cloths seemed to replace everything they were wearing before they put them on, it meant that even their underwear wound up being removed, since she could always see the distinctive bulges the guys had or even their rears whenever they moved. The lack of support seemed to be a common gripe they all had, especially Ikki. She could agree, although her breastplate kind of made things like bras moot. It was annoying for both her and her female comrades to fight while feeling their busts shifting and rubbing against their chest armor, not to mention they faced some of the same problems their male counterparts had to deal with.

 

Of course, perhaps because she now called Hyoga her boyfriend, she was only really distracted by seeing _him_ move. It ignited her lust to see his bulge jiggle slightly whenever he raised a leg to kick, her carnal desires raging whenever she found herself pressed against him somehow. She couldn't keep from blushing when she recalled the time Hyoga needed someone to give him a boost in order to climb a particularly steep wall of ice and she was the only one closest to him, how she did her best not to stare at his rear or even the way his bulge shifted ever so slightly as helped him. If fighting alongside him was distracting, then fighting against him was even moreso, as she recalled her final match in the New Galaxian Wars. It was the same competition that led to Akira and Ikki becoming a couple, but her match against Hyoga didn't take such a lewd turn. Rather, in her case, it was the briefest moment of distraction and very inconvenient positioning that led to her loss against the Cygnus Saint.

 

That damned bulge distracted her long enough for him to pin her down and wait out the ten count. It really didn't help that he wasn't exactly the most practiced with wrestling takedowns and, as such, accidentally made it look lewder than it actually was. To make matters worse, her knee was in a very inconvenient spot, which meant one false move could have seriously hurt him. While Akira would have likely taken advantage of it, Shiori wouldn't, so she had no choice but to remain in such an awkward position with her face mere inches away from his groin. The only real consolation she got was that Hyoga was just as embarrassed, since his position meant he got a similar view of her own nearly naked genitals. The suits left little to the imagination, which meant if they stretched in just the right way they could give others a good view of what lay beneath the thin fabric.

 

It was with thoughts of a battle taking a perverse turn that ended up fueling Shiori's fantasies as she touched herself, rubbing and fingering as she imagined what would likely happen. Perhaps Hyoga had been struck by an attack that had a strange reaction to him, causing him to become lustful towards his allies rather than violent, or an excess of power had to be burned off, but either way, she imagined that it was his own fingers that were teasing her, his hot breath in her ear as he clumsily got her breastplate off, driven by a primal need for the Corvus Saint. It was with that fantasy that Shiori came hard, crying out as she did so. As the afterglow began to fade, she was left with shame.

“Hyoga would probably be horrified to learn how bad I want him. He probably thinks I'm an innocent, pure flower,” she muttered as she began to legitimately clean herself. When she finished, she turned off the water and stepped out to dry off. She shivered a bit and bit her lip when she felt a faint tingle between her legs as she tried to regain control over herself. When she had finished in the bathroom, she stepped out, clad in her pajamas when she realized Hyoga was sitting on her bed, blushing as he looked at her.

“Hyoga! W-what are you doing here?”

The Cygnus Saint ran his fingers through his hair as he replied.

“I...I couldn't stop thinking about you, Shiori. Dunno what it is, but seeing you in your bathing suit must've awakened something in me. I had to see you.”

“See me? For what?”  
She sat down next to him as he turned to look at her again.

“I...I feel like you might hate me for this, but...I wanna take things further between us.”

Shiori stared at Hyoga in disbelief. Did she just hear him correctly?

“You...you want me?”

He nodded.

 

The next thing he knew, Shiori pulled him into a deep kiss, trembling a bit as she held onto him.

“H-Hyoga...I want you too. I didn't want you to think I was a sl-”

He cut her off with another kiss, this one more passionate than the first.

“You...you're incredible, Shiori. You have no idea how badly I want you. To know you feel the same is amazing. I was so scared you'd-”

“That I'd reject you? I felt the same way,” Shiori finished as he smiled at her.

“Then...we should take the next step together,” he answered as he leaned in, pulling her into yet another kiss. Shiori melted in his arms, clinging to him as they began to make out, both overwhelmed with pleasure. It didn't take long for Shiori to undress first, starting with her shirt as she moved off of Hyoga, blushing as she watched him strip off his own clothes. She took a moment to look over the gorgeous blond, marveling at the tight muscle tone he possessed, his body surprisingly muscular for a lean young man like him. Her eyes trailed down his body to his hardening cock, which must have been influenced by his Russian heritage since she couldn't recall any of the other Saints being anywhere near as big as him. Granted, she had only ever seen them soft and by accident in co-ed bathing situations and the like, but still.

“You scared of it?”

She snapped back to reality when she heard him speak, turning her gaze toward him as she stared.

“N-no...it's just...I've never seen anything so big before.”

Hyoga chuckled in reply.

“I think Ikki's the only one even remotely close to me in size. I heard Shun's surprisingly big when he's hard, not to mention Seiya and Jabu are, well, just as hung as their constellations.”

Shiori stared at him for a few moments before Hyoga laughed.

“I swear, I just see 'em when we go to bath houses together. The whole thing with Shun was due to him getting roped into a literal dick-measuring contest with the guys...yes, we have our childish moments.”

Shiori couldn't help but crack up too, her smile putting the Cygnus Saint at ease.

 

“You're beautiful, Shiori.”

The blonde blushed as she looked at Hyoga, trying not to cover herself as he sat up to fondle her.

“Honestly, I'm not entirely sure why you're so shy. You have an incredible body. I'd probably show it off all the time if I were you.”

She blushed as she felt his hands on her body, giving into his gentle touch as she held onto him. He fondled her breasts, caressed her curves and, with a teasing touch, stroked her folds, smiling when he noticed her fluids on his fingers.

“You like how I'm touching you, huh?”

She nodded as he pulled her into another kiss while playing with her slit, his fingers slipping into her as his thumb lightly rubbed her clit, smiling when he heard a soft moan escape her.

“Lie down. I'm going to make sure you know how much I want you, how much I cherish you,” he told her as she nodded and obeyed, lying down as he moved to further indulge in her. The next thing she knew, she felt him lift up her lower body, her legs on his shoulders, as he started licking her. The feeling of his warm, wet tongue teasing her folds and slipping inside her easily, combined with the way he turned those pale blue eyes of his toward her only served to fuel her lust. She squeaked and gasped as he indulged in her taste, not resisting in the slightest.

“Hyoga, please...I need it...need you,” Shiori pleaded as she writhed beneath him, blushing as she felt him gently lower her legs. She felt the slick warmth of his precum hitting her folds as he anticipated what would come next.

“I'll be gentle, Shiori...I'll make sure you enjoy this,” he soothed as he slowly pushed inside. His expression instantly changed as he allowed himself to indulge, her tight, wet body wrapping around him perfectly.

 

The Cygnus Saint let out a shaky breath as he bottomed out inside her, his hips flush against hers as he looked down at his beloved. Shiori was in bliss as she indulged in him, moaning lewdly as she felt him start to move inside her. At first, it felt kind of strange, but she soon felt pleasure as he moved, gasping when she felt his thumb brush against her clit, showing how intent Hyoga was on making her feel good.

“Hyoga...s-so big,” she managed, gasping as she felt him lightly buck his hips against hers, the blond smirking as he took in the sight of the Corvus Saint's expression, leaning forward to kiss her while thrusting.

“You look incredible, Shiori. Guess you feel amazing, huh?”

She just nodded, another slutty moan escaping her as he continued to fill her. He couldn't keep up his gentle pace for long, though, as lust clouded his mind, pushing him to thrust into her harder and deeper, his breathing ragged as he watched Shiori pant and writhe. Before long, they were both overcome with their shared passion, Hyoga rutting into her as Shiori gasped and moaned.

“H-y-oga, I-I can't hold out~!”

“Me either, Shiori...y-you're incredible-haaah~!”

Somehow, they managed to climax together, Hyoga's seed flooding Shiori's inner walls, flowing deep into her as he stained her white. He barely managed to keep from abruptly falling on top of her as he fell forward, catching himself before he hit Shiori, kissing her deeply as he pulled out and lay down next to her. Hugging her close, he smiled at her, a tired but satisfied look on his face.

“I wish it coulda lasted longer,” Hyoga admitted as Shiori cuddled up to him.

“There's always next time, right?”

After sharing another smile, the two blondes dozed off together, happy to be with each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiori sighed happily as she leaned on Hyoga while they watched a movie with the others, Akira and Xenia smirking when they noticed this clear display of affection. Ikki, as usual, insisted on having the Canis Minor Saint sit on his lap as they watched the movie while Shun was squished next to Xenia.

“Guess the crow finally got laid, huh?”

Ikki smirked as he looked over at the two blondes.

“Nii-san, don't make this difficult. She's still pretty shy,” Shun replied as he looked at his brother.

“I don't think they care, really,” Akira added. “We could probably say something about either of them and they wouldn't notice. Though, I guess I shouldn't be surprised they got together. Hyoga has a thing for blondes-”

She got a pillow thrown in her face by the Cygnus Saint for that. Still, it was clear that Shiori wasn't alone anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perseus Xenia, Sextans Asharru and Vela Adria were created by AlkonostStorm. Corvus Shiori, Noctua Fuyuki and Canis Minor Akira are all mine. Obviously, I do not own Saint Seiya and am just borrowing them to write porn.


End file.
